


Apocalypse Darken Times

by Pabaxel



Category: Apocalypse Darken Times
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Sudden Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, death at random, somewhere in the west coast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: New world Sometimes we just have nightmares and to have those types of dreams must stay inside. But what happens when fiction becomes reality? That’s do you do?This is the story of a teenager living in the zombie apocalypse and this is how it starts.In this story we are going to follow a young man in it’s teen’s age 17, named: Mason Sherman , as we go through his regular lifestyle his will soon change one day.





	1. New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you are having a great day, if not relax take a deep breath and exhale theirs still tomorrow to make it a better day.  
> Welcome to this brand new story. This took sometime to make as a rookie writer.  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

* * *

 

  
It’s was a typical normal morning, Mason wakes up from his sleep, at 5:30 to get to school, it’s still dark outside.

  
  
**“Alarm!”                “Alarm!”             “Alarm!”** **  
**

  
*Uhhhnmmm* ,Mason starting to wake up

  
“Ah..another day Uh…” ,-said Mason

As he gets up from his bed, he walks towards his closet to get something normal, but most of his clothes are black and a dark color. So it doesn’t take long to pick something and starts getting changed. He goes down to the kitchen area and looks around to find a note saying that mom and dad are going to a meeting early morning, and left the keys for the second car. He starts thinking…

  
“Hold up? They just left me the keys for the car!”  
     Why am I talking to myself?

So he decides to pack early, to get to school before the bell to get more parking space, since it can get pretty crowded during the mornings. Mason just got his driver license 3 weeks ago, so as long as he doesn’t do anything stupid, he won’t get pulled over..  
....hopefully.

  
Then he receives a message it’s from Cherie one of Masons friends, and asked him if he did the homework for Mr.Donald for second period.  
Then, Mason replies back:

  
“I'm getting out, switch to callings” ,said Mason

  
**(Battery 99%)** **  
** **(Switch from texting to calling each other)** **  
**

And that he his getting off from the house towards the car now. After he enters the car and starts driving,then we called Cherie back.

“Alright what we were talking about again?” ,-said Mason as he gets out from the driveway

“What you forgot already?” ,-said Cherie a little irritated

“What? It's still early, I just out from bed.” said Mason trying to find a excuse

  
  
“I’ll say it again did you finish Mr.Donald’s assignment?” ,-said Cherie

  
“Well yeah, what else can I do” ,-responded Mason as he was driving now in the suburbs

  
“Will you pass the homework to me?” , asked Cherie

  
“......Sure?....” said Mason while waiting for the stoplights in an intersection to turn green.

  
“Thanks! I will meet you at school” ,- said Cherie

“Okay, see ya there” ,-Mason as he crosses another intersection across the road

*Hangs Up*

“Did she just lazy around the entire weekend?” ,-Mason was thinking

  
\------------------------------------

  
**(Some time later at school)**  
  
“Finally I manage to defeat the morning traffic, ahh...... I already feel tired and school hasn't even started. What was my first period.....physics, but first where’s Cherie?”, said Mason to himself as he looks around

*Pull our phone* **(Battery 98%)** **  
**

***Scrolls down and calls*  
**

  
“Where are you?” ,said Mason as he enters the campus  


“I’m in the cafeteria” ,-responded Cherie

 

Within a few minutes it took to go across the campus to the cafeteria.

  
“Hey! Cherie ,- Mason calls and pulls out the assignment

  
“Mmm-mmm....Thanks.” ,-tried to say while eating a muffin

  
“Give it back before 2 period starts” ,said Mason and then he went off to his first period class  
  
  
**\------------------------**

  
  
First period went by early in the morning, like any other Monday nothing out of the ordinary. Then it was second period as everyone took their seats.  
  
***At the beginning of second period***  
  
  
School announcer: ***We are on Lock down!, I repeat we are on Lock down!***

  
Okay students stay inside I will lock the doors” as he walks up the doors to lock them. ,-said the announcer

  
“I cannot access the schools WiFi” said Stacy one of Masons classmates

  
“Then use your data!,- Tom raised his voice another classmate

  
“Hey no yelling, we are in a lock down” ,-said Mr. Donald

  
“Yeah “ said Tom and Stacy stayed silent

  
Mason starts looking for though and scrolling down the web pages.    
  
“What the hell, it has been a while since we last had a lock down this is something!” ,-said Stacy  
  
We are going to Die! Shut up Michel! ,-Both Tom and Stacy said at the same time  
  
"Okay class settle down, and let me lock the doors." ,said the Mr.Donald   
**(As the teacher went up to the door to lock it, some else had the same idea and it wasn’t friendly)**

  
***Tud***

  
"What the hell was that!", exclaimed Tom

  
Arrrrhhhh………… a noise can be heard outside from the door

  
  
***This is lock down stay inside lock down***  
The school announcer said again

  
“Okay students stay inside I will lock the doors” ,-as he walks up the doors to lock them  
  
***Tud***  
  
***Knock***  
**(Again)**  
  
As Mason was still on his phone while Mr.Donald was on the computer checking for update emails, since it was a lock down.

***News Tab***  
  
***Recent news: Man eats another man!***  
  
***Investigators are on the case of the man eaters***  
  
***All flights have been cancel across the United States***  
  
***Video Leaked that the government doesn’t what you to know!***

  
  
Well this is something this is the only things that is circulating in the web, man eaters? Is the media trying to say like zombies? ,-said Mason as he keep scrolling down 

  
***Text from Ryan***

  
  
Ryan: Hey man this is getting crazy have you seen the news?

  
**(Typing....)**

Mason: You’re ditching aren’t you?

Ryan: yes, but do you know what’s going on!

Mason: I’m in school what do you think?”

 

Ryan: man Mason shit is going down hill out here

  
Mason: What do you mean I’m in the dark, fill me in

 

Ryan: The people are turning and biting other people!

  
Mason: in the news, like zombies?

Ryan: Yeah-Yeah like in the movies, eating-EATING! each other I said!

Ryan: Also a large wave of them are headed straight to the school, after the lock down alarm was activated

Mason: So?

  
Ryan: Get the hell Out! They are attracted by noise

 

Mason: Alright will look for a way out, call the entire group and the alert the rest of our ally groups to get ready.

Ryan:Will do head to these coordinates X:-2987730182779920  
                                                                         Y: 28291710272276559

Mason: Alright see ya

Ryan: Get out of there

***Texting over* (Battery: 97%)**

  
  
Then Mason looks up to see the class is divided into small groups not even worrying , laughing and joking around. And Mason signals his group to come here, made from Aaron, Cherie, Alicia, Ashley, Kara, Emily and Josh.

 

  
“What’s wrong” , said Cherie

“Yeah what’s with the long face,” said Ashley

“Haven’t you seen the news?” ,-said Mason

“No, what? ,-said Emily

“Look what’s on the main pages.” ,-said Mason

“Holy S—-“ ,-said Josh trying to calm himself

“So this things are real”, said Aaron

“Yup, Ryan just told me that a large horde is coming this way, they seem to be alerted by sound like in most movies.” ,-said Mason

“What? Zombies? Shit his is crazy!” ,-said Emily

“Yeah look someone uploaded a clip of the, in action” ,-said Josh

“Okay everyone look around the room when know one is paying attention and look your weapons and supplies.” ,-said Mason 

“Aright” ,- Cherie

“Yup” ,- said Emily as she was on her phone still  

“Got it” ,- Ashley siting down 

“Fuck it” ,- said Josh as he swings his arms around 

  
“No problem” ,- said Aaron steeping back and forward 

  
Both Alicia and Kara just knotted

  
So the group went in pars **(Mason/Cherie , Ashley/Aaron, Alicia/Kara, and Josh/Emily)**  
  
While in the room Mason was looking through the cabinets and after his 3rd one he found two crowbars. (2x crowbars)

“Here Cherie” ,-said Mason as he gives the second crowbar to Cherie

“Thanks” ,-said Cherie grabs the crowbar 

  
“Swing without mercy” ,-said Mason

“I will” ,- said Cherie started to swing around the crowbar 

  
  
“Let’s look around for more things we can use” ,-said Mason

  
**________________________**

  
***Ashy and Aaron***

“Look for anything that will be useful” ,-said Aaron

“Okay” ,-said Ashley

After a few minutes they went to the west side of the classroom and looked through the cabinets and found a few bottle waters and Granola bars inside.

“I think this will do” ,-said Aaron

“Let’s grab this then” ,-said Ashley

***13 water bottles* added**  
***26 granola bars* added**  
  
————

  
  
**(Alicia/Kara)** **  
**  
“Did you find anything?” ,asked Kara

  
“I got a wooden pole from the flag.” ,said Alicia

  
“Hmm.. I guess that is useful keep looking” said Kara

  
As both of them started to look around and sneaked into the storage room. It’s a risky move there is only one entrance from where they came from. Within a few minutes in begin there they found a box filled with leather, tape, and parts of chainmail from previous projects.

  
“This is heavy, text everyone to get that they need” said Kara

  
“Okay, what will you do? , asked Alicia

  
“I will keep looking, what else?” ,said Kara

  
**——**

  
  
**(Josh/Emily)** **  
**  
“What else can we use?” ,said Josh

  
“What about this meter stick?” ,said Emily

  
“Pass it to me.” ,said Josh

  
“Alright” ,said Emily

  
***Text from Alicia***  
  
Alicia: **@Everyone/** we found some leather and parts that can be of some use

  
**————**

  
After that the entire group gathered in the storage room, while everyone else are still messing around and Mr.Donald hasn’t moved from his desk.

“Alright what did you find” ,said Josh

  
  
“Didn’t you read the message?” ,said Aaron looking around

  
“Well sorry, tch...” ,said Josh tired form

  
“Alright let’s see what we have here.” ,-said Mason crouching to pull out one of the many boxes stored in there.

  
As Mason scans the box he grabs some protective padding for his elbows, knees and the shoulders over his black sweater and his crowbar for now.

  
“I’m going to that hatch over by the closet in the back, to see if I can open it”, said Mason as he explains what he is going to do next.

  
***Message from Ryan*** **  
**

  
Ryan: get out now! They have entered the main building

Mason: Alright got it

**\-----**

 

“Okay, let’s go guys" ,said Mason to his group

  
Then the team were headed to the hatch when.........

  
“Hey where are you guys going?” ,said Mr.Donald the teacher

“We are just moving to his part of the classroom.” ,-said Mason

  
“Yup” ,said Aaron

  
“Okay if that’s w—“ Mr. Donald was interrupted

“Mr.D? There’s something going on outside, there seems to be a lot of people outside.” ,said Michael a classmate

  
“What are you talking about?” ,said Mr.Donald and started moving towards the door

“This is bad, if he opens that door we are going to climb like hell to the roof.” ,  
said Mason in his head as he looks at the hatch top of him

“Okay” ,said the group in unison

“I will climb to see if it isn’t unlock” said Mason then he moves to do it

At that moment Mr.Donald opened to door to see what’s the deal (Even if your not supposed to open the opens during a lockdown situation)

“You guys go back to class this is a— ahhhhh!!!!!” ,said Mr.Donald as a hand reached out to Donald griped him by his shirt and dragged him outside the classroom, leaving the door wide open during the encounter.  
  
****

**Ahhh-hhhh!!!!!!!!!..............** **  
** **  
** **Arrhhhhhh!           Arrrrhhhh!**   

  
 ,-that’s what it can be heard as many weird and badly hurt people came in a

  
“Holy shit” ,one of the classmates said close to the door  

As the zombies started to go inside of the classroom and many students started to panic. Since there was no way to go and through all the commotion the team went through the hatch as planned

“Now let’s go!” ,- said Mason as he opened the hatch

  
Then the entire group followed Mason up to the roof. And two stragglers came along Tom and Stacy as they saw what they were doing leaving the rest of the class to fend for themselves 

 

  
**Ahhhhhhh!!!!!                             Help!!!! Me!!!! ....** **  
** **Someone!!!!        Can't get out!!!!   Ahhhhhh!!!!! ....** **  
** **Get away!!.....      ahhhhhh!!!!!!** **  
** **Ahhh!!....                                             ahhhh!!!...** **  
**

  
As they left the room it can be heard many screams from there classmates where they just left behind.

  
  
“Is it bad that we just...” ,-Kara gets cut off

  
“Well shit!, how are we going to get out of this one?” ,exclaimed Cherie

  
“Parkour!” ,exclaimed Josh switching the subject

  
“That may be our only option if we don’t want to encounter that many of these zombies” ,said Mason

  
“Are we really going to be calling them zombies?” ,said Cherie as they all where standing on top of the roof from their class 

  
“What do you want those from Day Z!” ,said Josh looking a Cherie

  
“No, those things in that movie were sprinting!” , exclaimed Cherie at Josh 

“Okay enough let’s see how are we going to get out from this prison” ,said Aaron looking at the school

“It’s our school” ,said Mason tried to correct Aaron but he wasn't taking it

“Yes, our prison school” ,said Aaron looking back at Mason

“Whatever, let’s get moving and you two are you just going to stand there or are you moving.” ,said Mason to both Tom and Stacy

“Look what have our town has become” ,said Cherie

  
  
**-The entire team all look around in the surrounding buildings, and they were smoking up and cars were not moving, fires everywhere including in the trees  
In the campus and this is just the beginning.  **

 

* * *

  
  
Quote of the week:  
  
**\- “It’s the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.” -Rem** **  
**  
  


<https://www.wattpad.com/715539808-seeker-of-a-reborn-planet-escape>

 


	2. Basic character info.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t much of a story this chapter is just a small summary of the characters, so far.

* * *

[https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel ](https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel)

Pabaxel: If you want to support this type of content. 

 

[https://mobile.twitter.com/pabaxel](https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel%20%20https://mobile.twitter.com/pabaxel)

 

* * *

 

Apocalypse Darken Times characters

 “The Knight Riders”

 

(Assault group)

*2x crowbars*

Mason Sherman/ age 17/

Wear: Black sweater, padding elbow/knees/shoulders, and sneakers

Cherie/ age17/

Wear:dark green sweater, knee padding, gloves, sneakers

 

(Supply group)

Aaron/ age 17/ *13 bottles of water*

Ashly/ age 16/ *26 granola bars*

 

Ryan/ age 18/

 

(Scavenger group)

Alicia/ age 16/

Kara/ age 17/

 

(Scout group)

 

 

 

*Outsiders*

 

Stacy/ age18

Tom/ age18

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait!


	3. Holy mother of god.....

* * *

  
  
“Well then, parkour this then” ,-said Josh    


  
“Well let’s try, the school buildings are not that far apart, so it won’t be as bad” ,said Mason 

  
  
“Alright we will follow” ,-said Cherie looking back at the group.   
  
  
“Okay guys follow me”, said Mason as he jumps to the next building    
  
  
“Wow..... alright,” said Cherie jumping also between the buildings.   
  
  
“Parkour!” Said Josh as he jumped soon after.    


  
“Now its not the time for that” ,said Aaron jumping as well.   
  
  
After that everyone followed mason to the next building looking around the school exits. ”Now what?” ,said Ashley checking her backpack.    


  
“I don’t know, what you you think Mason?” ,said Cherie looking at him.   
  
  
“Let me think,” as Mason was thinking he saw a police cruiser right down the street   
  
  
“That’s right!” ,-said Cherie as she pointed out a police cruiser that was parked down the street from their school.   
  
  
“Come one we don’t have all day, the large wave of zombies as already spreading throughout the campus” ,-said Mason while jumping to a lunch table and soon everyone else did too. At last where Tom and Stacy who decided to tag along, cause they don’t want to die at least now    


  
“Uh!” ,-said Tom and grunted at the same time    
  
  
“What?” ,said Stacy looking at him weird    
  
  
“We can just leave you know?!” ,-said Tom looking behind them while walking behind the group.   
  
  
Then Tom started running straight to the hall way calling Stacy to follow him and made a turn, then there was silence.   
  
  
“Tom is not time to play jokes now” ,-said Stacy as she moves a little bit closer soon after their was a scream.   


  
“Ahhhhhh!!!! , you fucks!!!!” Can be heard from the corner.   


  
“Heell-p Me-e!!” ,-screamed Tom as a two creatures(zombies) grabbed him and started munching on him   


  
“Stacy!!! Sa-ve M-e!!!” ,-he screams    
Stacy slowed down and started to back away almost leaving from the sight of Tom.   


  
“Don-t leav-e me!!! Ahhh!!!!! ,- the zombie on his left took another bite and pushed him down.   
  


This attracted more zombies within the area, as Tom was still alive. So Stacy leaves Tom on its own and she goes running towards Mason’s group.   


  
*Running*    
After running the slowly catches up with the group that where cloning over a fence.   
  
  
“What happened?” ,- said Mason as he looks back after jumping over the fence    
  
  
“They-they took him away-and I had to run away” ,-said Casey as she tries to stay calm up also breaking down at the same time.

  
  
“Alright we need to move quick, once you jump over the fence met us at the blue house down the street east from where we are know. Got it? ,-said Mason to Casey through the chain fence and the group is looking out for any possible danger.   
  
  


And so Casey left to find another exit, since can’t climb over like the rest of them.   
  
  


Mason is unable to reach his car since the horde has already over run the school while it was at lockdown.

  
  


Now the group is gathering in Cherie’s house and for their surprise her parents weren’t home, which made her feel uneasy.   
  
“Don’t worry, we don’t know where they are, they are still surviving just like we are.” ,-Mason tries to reassure Cherie to keep on moving.   
  
  
“Alright this is the plan, we go to police station to see how the situation looks and if it’s all packed, will go the the small market a few blocks from the station, Got it? we need more supplier, other than just water and granola bars.” ,-said Mason checking what they had to eat and drink.   
  
  
“Alright let’s see what’s out there.” ,-said Aaron as the team went to the police station hey found out that most of the streets are empty with no moving cars in sight.   
  
  
“This looks like the apocalypse alright.” ,-says Cherie looking at the abandoned cars.   
  
“Tell me that again.”,-said Mason as each time they get closer and closer to the police station.   
  
  
“Alright let’s go inside and see if there anyone in there that can help us.”,-said Mason to the group and then he can see something in the distance running towards it’s Casey.   
  
“Guys I finally catched to you!......” ,-all tired said Casey looking like she went through a tornado and came back.   
  
  
“Okay let’s go, Casey guard the door.” ,-said Aaron   
  
  


“Why me?” ,-she asks barely moving

  
  
“Your tired and can’t move right?” ,-said Aaron as the rest of the group has gone inside.   
  
  
“Yes? Alright then, find me something nice.” ,-she said as she stops retaliating    
  
  
“YeAh, I make sure to bring a plunger.” ,-said Aaron as he goes inside the station    
  
  
The group goes inside the station and find that there literally no one or not thing. There’s no blood, no officers nothing.   
  
  
“There seems to be no one, alright  everyone take what you can carry. This place seems empty.” ,-said Mason checking for any valuables heading up stairs.   
  
  
“What hold up, look at the news.” ,-said Cherie as she points at the T.V.   
  
  
“What’s this about.....” ,-said  Mason turning around towards the T.V   
  
  
“Oh my ducking god!” ,-said Aaron as he sees through throughout the country many similar reports being spread out. From what it looks like the “infection” that started this entered the east coast as spread to the west to their location.   
  
  
“Well that was fun.” ,-said Josh sarcastically as the team continues looking through the police station.   
  
Mason and Cherie continue heading upstairs looking for any loot.   
  
  
“Guys? There are here already!” ,-yell Casey 

 

  
“Come one.” ,-said Aaron as he goes to the front and locks the door leaving Casey outside.   
  
  
“Hey hahah...let me in, LET ME IN!!!!” ,-she started screaming as the zombies got closer and closer until.   
  
  
“Ahhhhhh!!!!!——-“ ,-there was a high pitch scream which shocked everyone while everyone from the first floor heard it.   
  
  
“We don’t have time in here!” ,-said Aaron    
  
———   
  
Back upstairs    
“Well this seems nice.” ,-said Mason grabbing a case with the numbers 62892-B and opens it, it’s heavy too. “Nice it’s a auto shotgun.” ,-said Mason reloading it with 100 shotgun bullets as the mag holds 25.   
  
  
“What’s this?” ,-said Cherie as she grabs two satellite phones. “Mason catch!” ,-she said throwing it at Mason as he catches it.    
  
  
“Thanks!” ,-said Mason reloading the auto shotgun, “there we go.” ,-he said as he continues looking for a key card for the roof.   
  
  
They both continue looking through up stairs as the rest of the group down stairs can’t find a single thing   
  
——   
  
“Can’t find a single god damn weapon!” ,-said Josh    
  
  
“Just like you,” ,-said Aaron    
  
  
“You been roasting everyone so far, what’s happening?” ,-said Ashley    
  
  
“Nothing....” ,-said Aaron as he looks at the door as more zombies started started gathering in the from and continued eating.   
  
**————**

 

***2nd floor*** **  
** “Nice a weapon.” ,-said Cherie, “what type of gun is this?” ,-she asks    
  
  
“That’s a 9mm pistol.” ,-said Mason as he takes out a two key cards one for he roof and another for a locker, “wonder what’s inside.” ,-he said opening it out. “My goodness.” ,-said Mason as his eyes lit up.   
  
Inside the locker room there’s multiple types of guns, ammo, armor, maps, and more.    
  
  


“Perfect.” ,-said Mason grabbing what he needs as Cherie finds a pair of keys, “I wonder what type of car this is?” ,-she thought as she heads to Mason and helps herself.   
  
  
They both take bulletproof chest plate, black riot knee, arm, boots and gloves and well as socks which they were just there unused.   
  


  
“This looks like at M16,” ,-said Mason passing the gun to Cherie as she checks how it feels. Cherie is very adapted to her surroundings.   
  
  
“And this is an M4.” ,-said Mason examine the condition of the gun. “It works.” he said reloading he gun 30 per mag which has 260 bullets. “It’s starting to get heavy.” ,-said Mason checking his new gear.   
  
  
“Hey look gum!” ,-said Cherie grabbing 3 packs of gum.   
  


 

“These look nice,” ,-said Mason grabbing a par of sunglasses.   
  
  
————————   
  


Down stairs first floor police station.   
“These doors can’t last anymore.” ,-said Josh as they notice the doors are starting to crack.   
  
  
“I agree with Josh.” ,-said Aaron as he has a wooden stick.   
  
  
“What about Mason and Cherie?” ,-said Ashley    
  
  
“I will send them a message.” ,-said Aaron as the door window cracks as it looks like the zombies finished there snack.   
  
  
“Where do we go?” ,-asked Josh is a panic as Aaron looks around for an exit.   
  
  
“Look the window my the 3rd office here, we can fit through here.” ,-said Aaron pissed as he didn’t find anything useful in here.   
  
——————   


  
As for Mason and Cherie continued looting on aware of the message they just send them.   
  
  
Mason looks through a few a few more desks finding 5 MRE’s stuffing it on his backpack.   
  
  
As for Cherie she is starting to feel the weight from their new found equipment.    
“Hey, Mason we should probably head back with the rest of the group.    
  
  
“Yeah, it doesn’t look like there’s much in here.” ,-said Mason grabbing a grey combat helmet, “Nice my size.” ,-he thought.   
  
  
“It’s starting to feel heavy.” ,-Cherie as she holds the M16 like she knows how to use it. As for Mason is a slightly different to get used to the weight of the M4.    
  
“Why don’t we throw away our school materials.” ,-said Mason opening his backpack, taking out most of his school work so did Cherie to take out some weight off.B ut Mason left in a small notebook and two pencils and a pen for writing of something.   
  
  
———-   
  
They head down stairs to find no one waiting for them. As they see the beat up door surrounded with shadows of zombies trying to break in.   
  
  
“Where are they?” ,-Cherie asks    
  
  
“I have no idea.” ,-said Mason carrying an extra medium vest. Until they hear another voice.    
  
“Hey you guys took for time,” ,-said Emily as it looks like she was been getting some loot too. As she separated from the rest of the team when they enter the police station.   
  
  
“Catch!” ,-said Mason throwing the vest at Emily as she catches it.    
  
  
“Nice one.” ,-she said putting it on.   
  
“We should leave now.” ,-said Cherie while the zombie breaks part of the door.   
  
  
“Yup, we do. What way did they leave?” ,-said Mason    
  
  
“Through here.” ,-said Emily pouting at the 3rd office with a big broken window.   
  
  
“I guess they went here.” ,-said Emily   
  
  
The front doors break.   
“Now we go!” ,-said Mason as all three of them run towards the window and jump through. As the zombies where confused as to where they went wandering through the station.

 

* * *

 


	4. Status 2

**The Knight riders**

**Mason Sherman/ age 17/** ****  
**Wear** : Black sweater over vest, riot padding elbow/knees/shoulders, and black tactical boots. Black sunglasses   
**Weapon** : Auto Shotgun/100 bullet rounds, M4/ 260 bullets.   
**Armor** :Kevlar vest, combat helmet.   
**Equipment** : Satellite Phone, Crowbar, roof keys, phone 96%, hiking backpack, small notebook.   
**Food** : 3 energy bars, 5 MRE’s   
**Water** : 5 bottles   
  
—————   
**Cherie/ age 17/** ****  
**Wear** :dark green sweater under vest , riot knee padding, gloves, black tactical boots.   
**Weapon** : 9mm pistol/60 bullets, M16/90 bullets.   
**Armor** :Kevlar vest   
**Equipment** : Satellite phone, Crowbar, school backpack,(Unk)car keys, phone 97%,   
**Food** : 2 energy bars, 3 packs of gum(12per).   
**Water** : 3 bottles   
  
  
**———————————————————-** ****  
****  
**(Supply group unknown location)** ****  
**Aaron/ age 17/** ****  
**Weapon** : wooden stick   
**Water** : 5 bottles   
**Food** : 2 granola bars   
  
**Ashly/ age 16/** ****  
**Weapon** : baseball bat   
**Food** : 21 granola bars   
**Water** : one bottle   
  
**Ryan** / age 18/ outside hacking man location unknown.   
  
(Scavenger group unknown location)   
**Alicia/ age 16/  gears** ****  
**Wear** : Tracksuit   
**Weapons** : police baton   
**water** : 2 bottles   
**Food** : 3 granola bars   
  
**Kara** / age 17/ tools repair kit   
**Weapons** : police baton   
**Wear** : grey jacket, blue jeans   
**Water** : 2 bottles   
**Food** : 3 granolas bars   
  
(Scout group unknown location)   
**Josh/ age 17/** ****  
**Wear** : Navy blue sweater, black sweatpants   
**Weapon** : none   
**Water** : 1 bottle   
**Food** : none   
  
  
**Emily/age 17/** ****  
**Wear** : light purple sweater, black leggings, red running shoes.   
**Weapon** : silencer glock 16/78 ammo, switchblade   
**Equipment** : small hand size radio, glow sticks, phone 90%.   
**Water** : 4 bottles   
**Food** : 2 MRE’s   
  
  
  
Outsiders   
Stacy/ age18 (dead)   
Tom/ age18 (dead)


	5. We need to leave now!

* * *

  
  
After Mason, Cherie, escape escape from the police station. They weren’t able to contact anyone from their friends not even Ryan.   
  
  
“Any luck on your end?” ,-asks Mason checking his phone   
  
  
“No, what about you?” ,-asks Cherie    
  
  
“Same thing.” ,-said Mason putting away his phone downloading a GPS system,    


  
“Hopefully the satellites are still working.” ,-said Emily she carries a small radio that uses double A batteries.    
  
  
“Oh..yeah I took some car keys.” ,-Cherie thought as she takes them out and aims at the parking lot.    
  
  
“What are you going Cherie?” ,-asks Emily as Mason notices it’s a pair of keys.   
  
  
“It’s that— “ ,-Mason was about to say something, but was interrupted by the low frequency beep alarm.    
  
  
“Nice.” ,-said Cherie as the car that responded was a police cruiser not just a old police car, but a new model vehicle.   
  
  
  
“Guess that’s the car.” ,-said Emily    


  
“I will get some gas.” ,-said Mason looking through the over near by cars as some had gas tanks. “People sure left in a hurry, if they left all of this stuff out here.” ,- Mason thought noticing the previous horde slowly turning around the police station towards them.   
  
  
“Better get going.” ,-he said grabbing two extra gas canisters, and a pair of wheels for the car. “There we go.” ,-said Mason seating in the back seat over some supplies.   
  
  
“Finally you got here.” ,-said Emily looking back at him.   
  
  
“Cherie you can start driving the horde is finally passing through the police station.” ,-said Mason looking at the rear view mirror noticing a few zombies jumps from the windows of the station.   
  
  
“Alright, hold tight!.” ,-said Cherie switching gears turning the car going at 55 mph a seconds.   
  
  
“My goodness!!” ,-said Mason putting his seatbelt. Escaping the horde.   
  


  
After 10 minutes of driving the rural area of town, and now are reaching the end of the small little town.   
  
  
“Still can’t contact anyone.” ,-said Mason checking his phone as Emily starts switching    
  
  
Then they notice multiple people waiting from their town at the end of the road.   
  
“What do we do?” ,-ask Emily    


  
“Looks like the remaining police have made a barricade.” ,-said Mason, “as he was thinking, “maybe we shouldn’t get caught with their stuff from the station.   
  


  
“Everyone please go back to your homes, we will take care of everything.” ,-said a police officer trying to disperse the crowd.   
  
  
“I don’t know, what do we do Mason?” ,-said Cherie as she pulls back at reverse and heads in another street.   
  
  
“Maybe we should head through the forest west of town and then drive around the town. Hopefully there are not more barricades in that area.” ,-said Mason adding his phone GPS system to the car. T   
  
  
Then Emily turns on the radio.   
*This Radio broadcast 0.89 Live, we have current news as the east coast of the United States are on a crisis. As the President as declare a state of emergency across the nation against this new outbreak.    
  
  
**[switch** ]   
* Emergency broadcast: Hello? [Male voice] Is anyone there? There’s multiple of these angry people breaking in through my door! Get away I don’t know what you want! No! Back off Ahhhhhhhh!!!!-............   
  
“Well we better get out of here that one was a local broadcast.” ,-said Mason checking his phone to see any new information.   
  
  
“Yeah....” ,-said Cherie driving towards the east part of town avoiding small groups of infected people running.    
  
  
“Wait! What about our friends...” ,-said Emily looking both Mason and Cherie.   
  
  
“We can’t get a hold of them.” ,-said Emily    
  
  
“Plus, we can’t risk being here much longer. Remember there’s two hordes of those freaky things one at our school and one at the police station.” ,-said Mason looking at people panicking packing everything in a hurry.   
  
**[Time: 2:21pm]** ****  
“Yeah...but....yeah your right.” -said Emily as they are about to reach the end of town.   
  
**——————————————-**

****  
***15 minutes later*** ****  
  
On the other side of town the five that are left are running away from a small group of infected/zombies.   
  
  
“Damn this things don’t give up!” ,-said Aaron swinging his stick as it broke, “Shit..” ,-starts running    
  
  


“Look there’s more people here.” ,-said Ashley as people have started panicking as the police officers near a barricade have started using force.   
  
  


As Aaron sees the reason why, “hey everyone look up there to the left.” ,-he said pointing as the rest of the group notices a small group of people biting the rest of the crowd.   
  
  
“I see.” ,-said Alicia who is tired from all that running.    
  
  
“Come on let’s go! There catching up.” ,-said Josh as another wave was coming there way.   
  
  
**—————**   
  
“Cherie go a little faster, we have those things on our back.” ,-said Emily looking back.   
  
  
“Alright.” ,-said Cherie hitting the gas up to 60mph.   
  
  
“Keep it steady.” ,-said Mason grabbing his M4 our the window. “Okay then....” ,-he said aiming at the three infected chasing them down to the east border on town.    
  
  
He fires    
  
**Trrrrrr!!!    Trrrrr!!!!!** ****  
**Trrrrrr!!!    Trrrrr!!!!!** ****  
**Trrrrrr!!!    Trrrrr!!!!!** ****  
****  
17 shots fired as 5 five where direct headshots. As the corpses fell down and stopped chasing them.   
  
  
“Good job, Mason.” ,-said Emily giving Mason a fist bump.   
  
  
“Yeah, thanks.” ,-said Mason as he first bumps Emily. His arm feels weird while adrenaline runs through his veins. Mason’s shoulder also feels tired from the recoil from the M4.   
  
  
“Let’s get out of here.” .-said Emily feeling a little calmer.   
  
  
“I been doing it all this time!” ,-yelled Cherie drifting a corner as Mason is hanging in the back for his dear life until he notices.   
  
  


“Hey stop for a moment.” ,-said Mason as Cherie stops the car.   
  
  
“What for?” ,-asks Emily    
  
Mason gets of the car as he notice a few second before his Science teacher. “Hey Ms.Alvarez are you okay?” ,-asks Mason as she looks at him.   
  
  
“Mason is that you?” ,-said Ms.Alvarez as she looks at him with that getup    
  
“Come with us Ms.Alvarez it’s not safe here.” ,-said Mason noticing that her car has stopped working considering the smoke the engine was producing.   
  
  
“Safe? What’s going on?” ,-said Ms.Alvarez as Mason grab her hand noticing that the car was giving attention to unwanted visitor.   
  
  
“I just got back from a dentist appointment and now I’m here with my student in this car.” ,-she said getting in the back seat.” ,-said Ms.Alvarez   
  
“She kinda hot in that get up.” Mason thought as she is single heading to the city.   
  
  
  



	6. Status 3

**Apocalypse characters** ****  
**The Knight Riders** ****  
****  
**(Assault group)** ****  
****  
**—————** ****  
**Police cruiser** ****  
**Gas** :83%   
**Wear** :90%   
**Battery** : 96%   
  
**Mason** Sherman/ age 17/    
**Wear** : Black sweater over vest, riot padding elbow/knees/shoulders, and black tactical boots. Black sunglasses   
**Weapon** : Shotgun/100 bullet rounds, Colt M4/ 243 bullets.   
**Armor** :Kevlar vest, combat helmet.   
**Equipment** : Satellite Phone, Crowbar, roof keys, phone 94%, hiking backpack, small notebook.   
**Food** : 3 energy bars, 5 MRE's   
**Water** : 5 bottles    
  
  
**Cherie** / age 17/   
**Wear** :dark green sweater under vest , riot knee padding, gloves, black tactical boots.   
**Weapon** : 9mm pistol/60 bullets, M16/90 bullets.   
**Armor** :Kevlar vest    
**Equipment** : Satellite phone, Crowbar, school backpack,(Unk)car keys, phone 96%,    
**Food** : 2 energy bars, 3 packs of gum(12per).   
**Water** : 3 bottles    
  
  
**Emily** /age 17/   
**Wear** : light purple sweater, black leggings, red running shoes.   
**Weapon** : silencer glock 16/78 ammo, switchblade    
**Equipment** : small hand size radio, glow sticks (8),  **phone 90%.** ****  
**Water** : 4 bottles    
**Food** : 2 MRE's   
  
**Crystal/Ms.Alvarez** ****  
**Previous job** :Science teacher   
**Wear** : business suit    
**Equipment** : phone 92%,   
**Water** : 0   
**Food** : 0   
  
**————————————————————** ****  
****  
**(Supply group unknown location)** ****  
**Aaron** / age 17/    
**Weapon** : wooden stick   
**Water** : 5 bottles    
**Food** : 2 granola bars    
  
**Ashly** / age 16/    
**Weapon** : baseball bat   
**Food** : 21 granola bars    
**Water** : one bottle    
  
**Ryan** / age 18/ outside hacking location unknown still.    
  
  
**Alicia** / age 16/     
**Wear** : Tracksuit    
**Weapons** : police baton    
**water** : 2 bottles    
**Food** : 3 granola bars    
  
**Kara** / age 17/ tools repair kit    
**Weapons** : police baton   
**Wear** : grey jacket, blue jeans   
**Water** : 2 bottles    
**Food** : 3 granolas bars    
  
  
Josh/ age 17/   
Wear: Navy blue sweater, black sweatpants   
Weapon: none    
Water: 1 bottle    
Food: none    
  
**Outsiders:** ****  
  
  
——————————————————————   
**Pabaxel** : Just watch as this list starts changing over the course of the story. Just hand in for a little bit, changing a few things.


	7. Is it safe? San Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zzzzzzzz........

* * *

  
  
Cherie, Mason, Emily and Ms.Alvarez are entering the city looks normal so far.   
  


 

“Look!” ,-said Emily    
  


  
“Looks like the infection or whatever has not reach in here yet.” ,-said Mason   
  
  
“Looks like we need some supplies.” ,-said Emily   
  
  


“Let’s get some stuff.” ,-said Mason as he has money from the police station as well as some credit cards that he transferred into his card. “Also if anyone asks, we are cosplaying, okay?” ,-he said getting of from the gun store with Emily as Cherie stays in the car with Ms.Alvarez    
  
  
“Empty...” ,-said Emily looking around there’s not one single person in the gun store.    
  
  
“Guess those laws are killing this business.” ,-said Mason heading towards the owner of the place.   
  
  
“What can I offer you today?” ,-said the old man.   
  
  
“We are looking some type of silenced weapon.” ,-said Mason    
  
  
“Look son, I can’t sell you any type of weapon, without registration.” ,-said the owner of the store.   
  
  
“Are you seen the recent news?” ,-asks Mason    
  
  
“I seen the independent journalists work.” ,-said the owner crossing his arms.    
  
  


For some reason the big news stations are not broadcasting the infecting that has hit the U.S.    
  
  
“Well then..” ,-said Mason taking out something from his pocket.   
  
  
“My goodness! It’s its....” ,- said the gun shop owner.   
  
  
“It’s silvered 45. Magnum revolver with a red wooden handle.” ,-said Mason displaying the gun to the gun shop owner.   
  
  
“Where did you get this.” ,-said he owner mesmerized by this creation.   
  
  
“It was in my house for some time.” ,-said Mason as he got a long look for Emily.   
  
  
“Alright come this way.”, ,-said the owner as they head into the back.   
  
  
“What you need is this.” ,-said the owner taking out three cases which had three new silenced weapons.   
  
  
“Do you have also silencers for an auto shotgun, M9, M16, Colt M4?” ,-asks Mason checking out the new weapons.   
  
  
“Let’s see....KBP ADS looks like a rifle, AA-12 Shotgun this looks better than this shotgun.” ,-said Mason as he grabs his new gun.    
  
  
“Hmmm...need to get armor for Ms.Alvarez, maybe an heavy size will work just fine.” ,-Mason thought as he calls Cherie to moves the car t the back on the store to load up the gear.   
  
  


“I suggest that you guys head out from this city, once the majority of the population will be aware of the situation and—   
  
  
“It will be chaos around here.” ,-finishes Mason    
  
  
“That’s right son, now he going. I’m not even going to question the cop car here.” ,-said the gun shop owner and he waves and enters back to his store.   
  
  
They went to the back of the store moves the things they have bought, even Mason used one of the credit cards to the max limit. Now with extra supplies they can head out from here.   
  
  
“Alright let’s go.” ,-said Mason as he gives Ms.Alvarez her bullet chest still trying to grasp what was going on. But the team are working faster than she can process.   
  
———————   
  
“So what going on?” ,-asks Ms.Alvarez checking the new supplies that Mason brought in.   
  
  
“As far as we know, there’s some type of virus that’s turning people into monsters like zombies. There was a horde of them and attacked the school.” ,-said Mason    
  
  
“I can’t believe it.”  -she said as Cherie started turns on the car.   
  
  
“Oh you will, turn on the radio.” ,-asked Mason as Cherie turns it on.   
  
  
“This is Michael Bearings, if anyone is listening don’t let those things bite you. They grabbed me and after a 5 hours then...then.......arhhhhHHh!!!!!!!!!    
  
*End of transmission*   
  
  
“What?.....Just happened?” ,-asked Ms.Alvarez   
  
  
“We will show you, but you have to get ready.” ,-said Mason offering her a heavy bulletproof vest and a rifle.   
  
  
“Okay...I will.” ,-said Ms.Alvarez as the radio started acting weird switching channels by itself.   
  
  
“Hello?........Hello????......Mason!” ,-said a distorted voice as it got much clearer each second.   
  
  
“Ryan?” ,-asked Mason    
  
  
“What’s up? Who else is in the room.” ,- asked Ryan    
  
  
“We are in a car.” ,-said Cherie as she starts driving. The police car was slightly more tinted black windows.   
  
  
“I see, so how many?” ,-asks Ryan again    
  
  
“There’s four in the car including me.” ,-said Mason   
  
  
“So what happened to the rest.”   
  
  
“We got split up, When we were evacuating the town.” ,-said Mason    
  
  
“That’s a shame, I will try and make contact with them as soon as possible.” ,-said Ryan   
  
  
“Wait, Ryan is here a safe area?” ,-asked Mason    
  
  
“Well there I went last year to a private camp that inherited, you guys can go there. Based on your location....it’s 36 miles up north, sending location.” ,-said Ryan as Mason gets a coordinates of the camp   
  
  
“Thanks...” ,-said Mason plugging his phone into the car.   
  
  
“No problem.” ,-said Ryan, “I will send the rest when I find them.”    
  
  
“So how did you find us?” ,-asked Emily    
  
  
“Well I may or may not have hacked into a monitor satellite.” ,-said Ryan   
  
  
“Really? So that’s why you were out for a few hours.” ,- said Mason    
  
“Maybe so.” ,-said Ryan    
  
  
“Alright we are heading over there.” ,-said Mason    
  
  
“Okay contact me over you reach there, I will know.” ,-said Ryan    
  
  
“Alright then, see you later.” ,-said Mason as they disconnect.   
  
  
“So we are going to that camp?” ,-asked Ms.Alvarez    
  
  
“We don’t have a place to go.” ,-said Cherie    
  
  
“Looks like Ryan send us a link...too...” ,-said Emily clicking the link.   
  
  
As it opens up they notice is a security camera at a grocery store. “Wait that sign says Washington D.C.” ,-said Emily spotting from the corner of her eye.   
  
  
“That’s right it is.” ,-said Mason while two people walking weird started approaching the store.   
  
  
“Those are infected.” ,-called out Cherie    
  
  
“How do you know?” ,-asks Ms.Alvarez    
  
  
“Well we encounter quite a few of them back in town, as we where escaping and find you stranded.” ,-said Cherie    
  
  
  
“Cherie focus on the road.” ,-said Mason as the two persons start breaking in to the store.   
  
  
“My god!” ,-said Ms.Alvarez as she, Mason and Emily looked at the to infected dragging people out of the store screaming and started bitting them.    
  
  
“Military Emergency!!! Emergency!!Requesting all residents of San Diego to remain in there houses. There was been a threat that we have dealing with. Thank you for a corporation.” ,-he transmission ended    
  
  
“So they are already here.” ,-said Mason    
  
  
“Who?” ,-asked Emily    
  
  
“Infected.” ,-said Cherie    
  
“Military.” ,-said Ms.Alvarez    
  
  
“Your both correct, they are trying to contain whatever infection it is. But it’s not working it’s already spreading in the west coast.” ,-said Mason looking outside the car window, “people will catch up to hats going on soon.”    
  


* * *


	8. Status 4

  
**The Knight Riders** ****  
  
**Police cruiser** ****  
**Gas** :80%   
**Wear** :90%   
**Battery** : 96%   
**Trunk** : Shotgun, shotgun rounds x120, water purifier, 6 gallons of water, packed water x20, 2 gas canisters,     
  
  
***Location San Diego, U.S*** ****  
**Mason Sherman** / age 17/    
**Birthday** : January 21   
**Job** : Student before the infection    
**Wear** : Black sweater over vest, riot padding elbow/knees/shoulders, and black tactical boots. Black sunglasses   
**Weapon** : AA-12 shotgun/180 shell rounds, Colt M4/ 300 bullets.   
**Armor** :Kevlar vest, combat helmet.   
**Equipment** : Satellite Phone, Crowbar, roof keys, phone 92%, hiking backpack, small notebook, machete.   
**Food** : 1 energy bars, 5 MRE's   
**Water** : 3 bottles    
  
  
**Cherie** / age 17/   
**Birthday** : March 23   
**Job** : Student before the infection    
**Wear** :dark green sweater under vest , riot knee padding, gloves, black tactical boots.   
**Weapon** : 9mm pistol/60 bullets, M16/90 bullets.   
**Armor** :Kevlar vest    
**Equipment** : Satellite phone, Crowbar, school backpack,police car keys, phone 95%,    
**Food** : 2 energy bars, 3 packs of gum(12per).   
**Water** : 3 bottles    
  
**Ms.Alvarez, Crystal** / age 20   
**Birthday** : February 26   
**Job** : Asian Science teacher before the infection   
**Wear** : business suit, heavy bulletproof vest    
**Weapon** : KBP ADS rifle x120,    
**Equipment** : phone 91%, phone charger,    
**Water** : 2 bottles of water   
**Food** : 1 Energy bar   
  
**Emily** /age 17/   
**Birthday** : November 15   
**Job** : Student before the infection    
**Wear** : light purple sweater, black leggings, red running shoes.   
**Weapon** : silencer glock 16/78 ammo, switchblade    
**Equipment** : small hand size radio, glow sticks (8), phone 88%.   
**Water** : 4 bottles    
**Food** : 2 MRE's   
  
  
  
**———————————————————-** ****  
***Location Chula Vista, San Diego*** ****  
***south west coast*** ****  
**Aaron** / age 17/ Birthday 11   
**Job** : Student before the infection    
**Weapon** : wooden stick   
**Water** : 4 bottles    
**Food** : 2 granola bars    
  
**Ashly** / age 16/ Birthday 7   
**Job** : Student before the infection    
**Weapon** : baseball bat   
**Food** : 18 granola bars    
**Water** : one bottle    
  
**Ryan** / age 18/    
Job: outside hacking man location unknown.    
  
  
**Alicia** / age 16/  gears    
**Job** : Student before the infection    
**Wear** : Tracksuit    
**Weapons** : police baton    
**Water** : 2 bottles    
**Food** : 2 granola bars    
  
**Kara** / age 17/ tools repair kit    
**Job** : Student before the infection    
**Weapons** : police baton   
**Wear** : grey jacket, blue jeans   
**Water** : 2 bottles    
**Food** : 3 granolas bars    
  
**Josh** / age 17/   
**Job** : Student before the infection    
**Wear** : Navy blue sweater, black sweatpants   
**Weapon** : none    
**Water** : 1 bottle    
**Food** : none    
  
  
  
  
**Outsiders** : None

**Author's Note:**

> There is never an end, but there's always a beginning.


End file.
